


the god trainers

by thunder20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20
Summary: with the chosen one dead prematurely, and his father having died three years before, arceus sends a desperate plea for help to her creator, the first true being, the mighty chaos herself. chaos then sends her eldest son perseus and three of his wives with him into arceus' world, to beat the growing, sinister, ominous darkness that is brewing on the horizon
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Nyx, percy jackson/nyx/multi
Comments: 3





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> see the end for more notes  
> percy and annabeth did not date here.

This will contain incest, because let’s face it, all mythology contains incest, and percy’s backstory will be fully explained in the next chapter, through a flashback.  
But he and Annabeth have not been a couple  
See the bottom for further notes.

A woman could be seen sitting in a majestic throne, in a grand hall, surrounded by several other smaller and significantly less impressive thrones. The woman not only radiated immense power. She was sitting at a rather respectable height of fifty five foot, and when standing she was about seventy foot, at least while in her god form. 

Her skin was as dark as space itself, with flecks of starling silver, and shining gold, with bursts of colors here and there. Her hair, was a black as well, not that one could tell. No mortal could look into her eyes, for they were miniature suns, just blazing with brightness and power. This woman, is Chaos, the first being in existence, the mother of the protogenoi, grandmother of the titans, and great grandmother of the gods, and goddesses, and great great grandmother of the demigods and demigoddesses. 

She was thinking about some possible way to save a different world that she had created, a world that was in trouble, due to the premature death of her chosen one and his father, for that world, a world, where capturing and using creatures to battle one another, was the normality, unfortunately. 

Then, she just remembered, her eldest, and favorite son had just returned, he would be willing to go and help her world, but she would have to convince him first.

‘Perseus, could you please come to the throne room? I have something I wish to discus with you, and yes, you may bring your wives Nyx, Hemera, and Thalassa with you.’ Chaos sent a mental message to her son.

‘Very well, mother, I shall be there momentarily.’ Perseus thought back.

Not even two minutes later, the aforementioned group teleported in, each arriving in their own way. 

There was a gray fog that started to cloud and obscure the room, loud chanting began to foster, the ground rumbled, a coffin started to rise, the lid slowly slid off, the fog parted, a silhouette took place in the fog, a block of ice showcased a man, the ice shattered, and there stood a man in a cloak, the cloak was then tossed off by the man. The man had long black hair that was slightly spiked, going down to top of his back. His eyes were sea green at the moment, but have been known to change to red or blue, depending on his mood. He was rather tall, at least for a human, which is the form he chose to be in, standing at, approximately, six foot, and eight inches. He had an impressive 10 pack. He was very tanned, and had no visible body fat. All in all? He was a very delectable specimen of the male species. This was Perseus, who sometimes went by Percy, or Nebula. The primordial god of dimensions, reality, space, power, protection, planets, meteors, storms, stars, sacrifice, loyalty, respect, oaths, destruction, elements, time, gravity, creation, animals, the sun, the moon, sex, cunning, ambition, time, souls, justice, judgment, warriors, disasters, black holes, comets, fading, and the void. 

A black mist, and the sounds of hounds howling, the rising of a black moon. The shadows dancing, and casting an ominous glow and the creatures of the night roaring, howling, voicing their approval. The shadows solidified into a beautiful woman, with healthy, pale, creamy, smooth skin. Long black hair, and beautiful silver blue eyes. She too stood rather tall, at an impressive height of six foot six. This beautiful woman, is Nyx, the primordial goddess of night, and mother of hell hounds.

An illuminous, glorious burst of light, so blinding that it could light up a black hole, came into existence. With it searing heat could be felt, the light receded into a womanly shape, the glow faded away, not completely, but enough for the onlookers to see. Where the light once concentrated so greatly and vastly, left a breath taking vision of beauty. She stood tall at six foot four, with long shining blonde locks, that swept her angelic face, tan skin, with gorgeous sky blue eyes. She had a big bust, and very well developed curves. She had a flat toned stomach, and nice shapely legs. This woman is Hemera, the primordial goddess of day.

A spout of water came bursting through the room, and with it a massive Megalodon shark, whom held a gorgeous woman riding on top of it. This woman had long blueish black hair, that went down to the small of her back, sparkling sea green eyes, tanned skin like she spent all of her time at the beach, a decent bust, nice hips, thighs, well shaped curves and legs, and a nice flat toned stomach. This woman is Thalassa, the primordial goddess of the seas. 

Chaos just looked at her children, and laughed. 

“oh void, is everything dramatics, theater, and a competition with you lot?” chaos asked once she was done laughing.

“what can I say, It was fun, you have to admit though, I had the best entrance.” Perseus exclaimed to his mother. 

“no, I had the best entrance, didn’t I mother?” Nyx asked her mother.

“nope sorry, you’re both wrong, it was me, isn’t that right?” Hemera inquired of her grandmother.

“I’m afraid you’re wrong, sister, the best performance goes to me, and everyone knows it, right?” Thalassa asked.

“sorry, but Perseus had the best performance, however, all joking aside, I’m afraid I have some rather bad news.” chaos told her children and grandchildren seriously.

“what is wrong mother? Is it order again, or Tartarus again?” Perseus and Nyx asked.

“you are all aware of the other universes, and dimensions, correct? Well, in one of those dimensions or universes or worlds, whatever it is you wish to call it, the chosen ones of said place, have died prematurely, and I need someone to go and fulfill the prophecy in said dimension, and that is why the four of you are here, for I wish, for Perseus to go and in order for that to happen, the three of you will most likely join him, if he agrees to go. But, know this, once you go you cannot return until you have fulfilled the prophecy, and you will be reduced to a baby age, as well as have most of your memories sealed away, and most of your abilities will be severely weakened and limited, yet you will remember one another, so take this time to make a decision and choose wisely, once your mind has decided, let me know.” chaos told them.

After a few minutes of the four primordials mentally talking to one another, they reached a decision, and then turned to their mother.

“you said we will remember one another, right? And we will still be married to one another right? Then we accept.” Nyx said firmly.

“also, remember, you owe us a date.” Perseus told his mother.

Chaos smiled warmly at her eldest daughter, then gave her son a smile, while blushing.

“very well, thank you all for accepting this responsibility, I will send you over there now. I don’t know how long until I will see all of you again, so farewell for now.” chaos told them all, and then everything went black.


	2. the eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is a small amount of spouse abuse in this chapter, I personally, do not agree with spouse/domestic abuse. I do not agree or condone with, any abuse of any kind. See bottom for more notes.

Third person point of view

Two babies were crying, while the other two were silent, sleeping soundly. The door of the orphanage opened up, and an attractive woman poked her head out. She had long dark brown, borderline black hair, that fell down to the top of her ass. She stood rather tall, at least six foot. She wore a beautiful black dress. She had on glossy black high heels, with ruby red lipstick. Her eyes were a mesmerizing, striking chocolate brown.  
This woman’s name was Hera Olympia. 

Hera had come to the orphanage, with the hopes of adopting a child, but didn’t really feel a connection to any of the children inside. She, after getting over her shock and surprise of seeing four newborn babes on the orphanage steps, quickly called for the matron, “Amaterasu, there are four newborns out here, and no one else is insight.” a shuffling of noise alerted Hera to the speeding arrival of the matron. 

Amaterasu Shinto, proud matron of the orphanage, as well as owner, was impressively tall, being just over six foot, at six foot and one inch. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, which did little to hide her massive chest size, she had long, glossy black hair, that went down to her ass. Her beautiful eyes were a bright red, with an almost glow to them, that one could get lost inside, with but a gaze. She wore long white pants with it, with white high heels to top it all off. 

With astounding speed, the two gorgeous women grabbed the babes, and took them inside. The two women had felt a powerful aura coming from the babes, but the two silent ones gave off an even more astonishing presence. The four auras almost felt…..godly.

After thinking on it for a moment, Hera looked at Amaterasu, and told her, “I wish to adopt the four of them, I don’t know why, but they are calling out to me, almost as if they are of my own blood, my own divinity sings, for them.” 

Amaterasu, just looked at her long time friend, and said “yes, I can feel it as well, and if I could, then I would take them myself, but I have the orphanage to run, and look after, thanks to the war, we are full, with too many children already in here, four more, especially those of god born, or god descended, it would not be wise, to have them stay here. Although, I do hope to meet my (honorary), nieces, and nephew.” she had a teasing look on her beautifully attractive face. Hera just looked at her, and smirked. The paper work was finalized, with the children now bearing their new (original) names, Hemera, Thalassa, Nyx, and Perseus. Hera looked and seen what time it was, seeing how late it was, Hera quickly took the babes home. Thankfully, being a goddess, she could handle these four children rather easily, she divided her essence into four, three plus the original, so they could feed, burp, bathe, and put the children to bed. 

‘well, it should be an eventful fourteen years’ Hera thought wryly to herself. She couldn’t wait, despite being a former goddess of mother hood, she never had the opportunity to raise actual children, because her children, being immortals, tended to grow rather quickly. She was looking forward to it. She herself then got ready to go to bed, because, she may have some of her abilities, like cloning and duplication, she was still limited in her new human body. She had lost a lot of her power, when coming into this new world, and she wasn’t sure if she would ever have the rest of her power back. Once she laid down, after setting up some alert barriers, over the babes, to let her know if they awoke in the night, she drifted off to sleep, only to fall into a nightmare.

Flashback (nightmare)

in a majestic city, in a grand and beautiful throne room, twelve giant thrones were seen in an omega fashion. Each throne looked different, to represent the god or goddess that sat on said seat of power. One looked like a giant slab of platinum, with lightning bolts shimmering up and down on it, with storm clouds moving. This was the throne of Zeus, king of the gods. The second throne had a hole for a fishing pole, or rather trident, to be placed in it. There were pieces of coral lined all along on it, with ripples and waves moving on the back. There were dolphins swimming along the arms of the chair. This was the chair for Poseidon, the god of the sea, and king of Atlantis, and arguably, the strongest Olympian, and Greek god, not including primordials. 

The next two, were rather similar, and different, for they were the thrones of the twin archers, Apollo and Artemis. Apollo’s throne, was a bright golden, to signify the symbolic look of the sun. there were ancient verses written on the throne, to represent the domain of prophecy. There were designs on the back, to show people dying and healing, from sickness. Artemis’ throne was starling silver, to boast the dominion of the moon, of which she was a goddess of. There were many animals on the chair, to show her being the huntress, she also had the word maiden carved on the seat of her power. 

The throne next to Zeus, was beautifully carved as well, it shimmered in a beautiful white, with ivory and gold peacock feathers on it, with the words wedding, family, and mother written on it, the throne of Hera. The throne next to this one, was made of grass, with leaves and weeds on it, this belonged to Demeter, goddess of harvest, and agriculture, along with nature. 

The throne to come next was consolidated to the master of war, lord Ares. Said seat was made out of caucasian human skin, and underneath it, sat twisted and melded bones, human bones. Hephaestus was next, his throne was a vibranium and adamant made behemoth, it was both smooth, and durable. It had built in lasers, and shock systems, in case anyone ever sat in it. The next one belonged to the master thief, and lord of liars, Hermes, the messenger. The throne was nothing remarkable. It was a green in color, dull and lifeless, just a high backed chair, and to reflect his mood, it was even more dull. After all, it was only a year and a half since his favorite son had died, after trying to destroy all of humanity, with the help of the titan lord Kronos. 

The second to last throne, was pure gray and held ancient texts, and books, scrolls, and temples. Owls and olive trees decorated the entirety of the throne. This was obviously the throne of Pallas Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare, city defense, knowledge, arts and crafts. 

The last throne, was held by Dionysus, a demigod son of Zeus, turned god. The god of madness, wine, and festivities. The throne was originally held by Hestia, goddess of the home, hearth, and eldest Olympian, and child of Kronos and Rhea. However, in order to prevent both an imbalance, and a war, as well as to get away from all of the petty differences and fighting, Hestia stepped down and relinquished her throne to her nephew.

Only two thrones were occupied, Zeus and Hera. They were fighting once again. This time, however it was over Hera's actions, regarding the two camps, camp Jupiter, and camp half blood, as well as her actions regarding both leader, Jason grace and Percy Jackson. Last year, a few months after Percy defeated the titan lord Kronos, Hera put Percy into a deep sleep, threw him into the river Lethe, a powerful river, guarded by a sea goddess, the river erases the minds of both mortals and immortals alike. She then did the same to Jason, and then plucked Jason onto a bus, at the grand canyon, he then had to find out his own past. Percy, after having his memories erased, was then put into a sleep, in her palace, on Olympus, until Jason made it to camp half-blood, then Percy was made to work his way to the wolf house, where he would train with the roman she wolf goddess, Lupa. 

Zeus was furious with Hera, and once the war against Gaea, the earth goddess was over, he immediately took action. After the heroes were rewarded, and the other gods and goddesses left, he exploded with anger. 

“now what to do with you, my treacherous wife? I remember being perfectly clear, my orders were to cut off on all contact with mortals, and here you are, going directly against my wishes, and doing your own will, you purposefully brought the two camps into contact with one another, your actions could’ve destroyed us all, and brought all of mankind to extinction. What do you have to say for yourself.” Zeus thundered. 

Hera just looked at him, extremely livid, and she herself started to explode. “I was doing what needed to be done, what you were to scared to do, my actions are what saved us all, and quite frankly Zeus, had I not united the two camps, Gaea would have destroyed us all, and you know it. So do with me what you will, especially since I know I can’t change your mind, but know this, the only reason your throne even still exists? Is because of myself, and the demigods, more specifically, Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo.” she glared defiantly up at the furiously livid king.

He stood up, and growling, walked over to her, and slapped her across the face, and then yanked her up by the hair, and flashed to the underworld, to the depths of Tartarus, and walked to the edge of chaos. With one final look at Hera, he tossed her right into the great chaos, never to be seen in the world again, for she would be forever lost to them all. Without even a glance backwards, he flashed back onto Olympus, and started thinking on who would be a good future queen. Never once thinking or reminiscing on his past queen and love. 

flashback/nightmare over

Hera sat up, panting furiously, drenched in sweat. After a brief, momentous glance around, it was revealed, to be a dream or nightmare from her past, nothing more than a distant memory, a fleeting lapse of the reality in which she was brought from to here. She shook her head, and then got up, as she heard some light crying, and after walking into the nursery, she noticed it was coming from Perseus. She picked him up and smiled, while gently rocking him back and forth, once he settled down, she then went and got a shower, after all, who would want to be drenched in sweat, and baby fluids and solids? Once she was out of the shower, she got dressed, and sent a message to her recently made friend, Delia Ketchum, and asked her, to come over, she planned to introduce her, and maybe get a little bit of help, maybe dealing with the four babes, would help Delia heal, from her own injuries and wounds? 

The woman, after coming over, and seeing the babies, gained a sad look on her face. No doubt, she was remembering her own son, when he was a baby. She shot Hera a look, and asked, “yes, Hera, what did you want to talk about?”

Hera looked at her friend, and being rather concerned, asked “Delia, how would you like to move in, and help me look after the four of them? Don’t worry about any of the bills, I have that covered, but with the four of these, it can get rather difficult, so I was hoping you would be willing to help me? Also, I was wondering, if you could teach me, as well as teach them, once they get older, about Pokemon, and how to take care of them?” she held a hopeful look on her face. 

Delia thought about it for a few moments, and then she said, “yes I will move in and I will help with them, and yes I will teach you all about Pokemon when they get older, but I can start teaching you now, so what do you say about that?” 

Hera just agreed, knowing she needed to know, since it was going to be both a major part of her and their life, as well as being the norm here.

It had been four years since the four, unbeknownst to everyone but a select few, godlings were adopted, not much changed in the small, quiet, and peaceful town of pallet. 

“mom, I am hungry, when is dinner going to be ready?” a small child said, this child had blue hair, that fell to her shoulders, with beautiful blueish green eyes. This is Thalassa. 

“it will be done, when it gets done, child, now go outside, and play with your siblings, okay?” Hera told her. 

Thalassa just pouted, and ran outside. She called for her sisters and brother, “Hemera, Nyx, Perseus, where are you?” 

“we are over here, come quick, we found something!” Hemera called to her, from around back. Thalassa ran over to the backyard, and noticed her siblings were standing around, vibrating with excitement. She looked at what they were standing near, and nearly screamed from joy. There were seven eggs, Pokemon eggs, just laying in the grass, by the shed. 

One egg was blue, with a purple cloud on it, along with two white stripes that went down the sides, with small white diamond shape markings on it.

The second egg was silver, with dark blue, almost black spots on it.

The next egg, was green, with cream colored spots on it.

The egg after that one was yellow, with flames on it.

The third to last egg was brown, with a cream color on it.

The second to last egg, was a rainbow of colors. It was a spiral of red, green, white, gold, and yellow. The final egg, was red and white, with a blue triangle on it.

The children, were, understandably excited. They picked up the eggs, and ran back into the house, to show the eggs to their mother, and aunt (honorary).

“momma look, look at what we found.” Nyx said excitedly. It was only after she said that, did she notice that their other aunt, Amaterasu was in their house. She blushed, after realizing she ignored both her aunts. Hera just placed her hands on her hips, and glared at her daughter, for her, unintentional ignoring of her aunts. However, Hera's glare quickly faded into a look of surprise, once she saw her children bringing in Pokemon eggs. Delia and Amaterasu weren’t to far behind. 

“where did you kids find those? Do you have any idea what can happen to you, for taking a Pokemon's egg? What are you thinking?” Hera demanded. The children looked at her, and after the girls shoved Percy to the front, he explained, after glaring at his sisters for a minute, that is. 

“we didn’t steal them mom, they were lying in the back yard, they were cold, which means, that the Pokemon that layed them has left and been gone a while. Which means, they were abandoned. We just wanted to show you, that’s all. Honestly.” Percy told his mother rather calmly. 

Hera, after looking at his face for a few minutes, just nodded, and told him, “very well, I will let you guys keep one each, provided, that you study hard, and learn everything you can about Pokemon, you have ten years before you can go on your journey. Therefore, once you are old enough, you will get a license, and go on your journey, whether that is to be a trainer, or coordinator. Am I understood?” she asked them. 

They all nodded at her, after all, it wasn’t really unreasonable. She just wanted them to know that they had to be responsible, and to know what they were getting into, that’s all. Hera just looked at her children, and smiled at them, with a shake of her head, she had them set the eggs down, and they got to figuring out who was keeping which egg. Although Hera did find it suspicious, that there were enough eggs for them all, adults included, to each have one. 

Once the eggs were set on the table, the children quickly walked over to one. Perseus chose the blue one, Nyx took the silver egg, Hemera got the yellow egg with flames on it, and Thalassa grabbed the green one. Which left the brown one, the rainbow one, and the red and white one. Hera took the brown one, Amaterasu got the rainbow one, and Delia took the red and white one. The children took their eggs up to their rooms and covered them with blankets, while putting a bunch of pillows around them, so they wouldn’t roll off the bed. Once dinner was served, the kids went to bed, dreaming of when their eggs would hatch, and wondering what they would hatch into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, also keep an eye out for new fics coming out, along with fic updates. So what do you guys think about this chapter? Not sure myself, lol. Gave a bit on hera’s backstory, and don’t worry, percy’s will come soon, what do you think the eggs will hatch into? Any thoughts, suggestions?
> 
> What did you like? What did you not like? What would you like to see? What would you not like to see? Let me know.


	3. chapter 3

“ represents talking”  
‘represents thoughts’

see bottom for more notes

Third person

Nine years had passed since the children found the eggs, all of which had hatched by now. The Pokemon that came from six out of the seven eggs were rather shocking to be honest. 

From the blue egg, with the purple cloud and white stripes, that had diamonds on it, a small quadruped beast sat. The beast had blue skin, with a small purple cloud hanging from its back, two white ribbons sprung reversely from its back. It proudly displayed a hexagram for a head. The beast’s beautiful red eyes capped off the physical distinctions. This Pokemon, is Suicune, one of the legendary beasts from Johto. Perseus’ egg.

Nyx’s egg, the silver and dark red egg, hatched into an avian like creature. It had cold, cruel blue eyes, a white plumage on its shoulders, red skin, with black feathers, and a small black crest on its head. This Pokemon, is Yveltal, the destruction Pokemon. (1)

The yellow egg, with the flames on it that belonged to Hemera, hatched into a small yellow chick, with small flames on its wings and head. There was a ball of fire, for tail feathers. It held black eyes, and a yellow beak. This Pokemon is Moltres, one of the legendary bird Pokemon from the Kanto region.

The next egg, the green and cream colored one belonging to Thalassa, hatched into a creature resembling that of a deer. It was a quadruped, green colored creature, with a cream colored underbelly, and cream colored back thighs. It had rather entrancing pink eyes. Virizion, was its name, and it claimed camaraderie, among the swords of justice.

The fifth egg to hatch, the red and white egg, with the blue triangle on it, was what seemed to be a cross between a dragon and a bird. The creature, had white arms, a white neck, and a mostly white head. It possessed amber colored eyes, a blue triangle on its waist. From the waist down, it had red feathers, and two red jet like wings. It also wore a red triangle looking mark on its head, this creature, owned the name, Latias, one of the dragon eon duo. 

The next egg to hatch, this being the owned by Amaterasu herself, was a beautiful myriad of colors, from gold, to brown, to green, to red, to yellow, to white, to orange. From this egg, came yet another avian Pokemon. The Pokemon proudly held its head up, with bright yellow head feathers, beautiful rainbow wings, a white underbelly, and cold, steel gray talons. This Pokemon, is Ho – oh, the legendary bird of the rainbow.

The last egg, being a simple brown and creamy white color, cracked, and out of it, came a small brown creature, with two small horns, it also, had a small pouch on its belly. A Kangaskhan. Hera’s Pokemon.

The children, when not at school, could be seen playing with their Pokemon, all under the watchful gaze of the adults. It was quickly discovered, however, that due to the eggs all being legendary Pokemon, with the exception of Hera's Pokemon, they aged slower, so despite them being essentially god Pokemon, they had all the maturity of young teenagers, essentially, a teenager that was about fourteen or fifteen. 

Perseus’ point of view

My sisters and I had just gotten back from school, when I hear mom call for us, “hey kids, come here please, we need to talk to you all.”

“alright mom, we’re coming” I yelled back. After setting my bag down, I ran out of my room. I heard my sisters opening their rooms, and following me into the living room. I noticed my mom and my aunts all sitting on the couch in the living room, and I could just tell from the looks on their faces, that this would be a serious discussion. So I sat down on the recliner, and waited for my sisters to sit and settle down, so we could have this discussion. Once we were all seated, I looked over at mom, and asked her, “so what do we have to talk about? Is something wrong? Has something happened, that we should know about?” 

Hera, mom, that is, took a deep breath, and exhaled, “we, that is to say your aunts and I, believe, that you should all wait one more year, to go onto you journey, the legendaries, aren’t ready to battle in gyms yet, and Samuel doesn’t have enough starter Pokemon to pass out yet. In one years time, not only would the legendaries be more than ready for you guys to go on your journey, but you might be able to get an actual starter, from the professor. I know you are all weary about using the legendary Pokemon in an actual gym battle, and this should solve that problem. We understand that this is upsetting, but please, even if you still want to go on the journey this year, at least give it a little thought, and then make your decisions, okay? We know it’s a lot to ask. But we just want you guys to be safe, not to mention, team rocket has, according to rumors, resurfaced. We would feel a lot better if you all took another year at least, to prepare some more, okay?” she said it all in a big rush.

As I was about to explode, at the unfairness of it all, I let mom’s words slowly sink in, “fine, I will think about it, I am not happy about it, but I will consider it. Will that be all?” I said through gritted teeth.

Auntie Amy, the nickname I always called Amaterasu by, just looked at me with gratitude in her eyes and said, “plus, even if you do decide to go, your mother, Delia, and I, would have to try and get the four of you a starter Pokemon, which, living here in Pallet town, you would most likely start your journey off with a Rattata, a Pidgey, a Spearow, a Magikarp, or maybe, if you got lucky, you might find a Nidoran or Mankey, before you get to the forest, they have been their in the past, but that was a while ago, so you would be at a huge disadvantage against Pewter city gym. So this way, you would be on more even footing.” she said with a cheerful smirk, that quickly fell away to a giggle. 

I just deadpanned at her, “part of being a trainer, is to overcome the challenge, to face the adversity, to rise above your enemies, and crush them all, to prove your might. Even if I did get stuck with a Magikarp, which don’t forget, evolves into Gyarados, I would still wreck the Pewter city gym.” 

Aunt D, Delia, just snorted, and then started to giddily laugh at me, “you don’t even know what type of gym the Pewter city gym uses, and you are already declaring yourself the victor? Don’t you think you’re being a tad bit arrogant there?” 

“anyways, since it is a weekend, you are all free to do whatever you want, the legends have been pretty restless though, so maybe you should pop in and see them for a while?” mom told me.

I just nodded, and ran out the back door, and over to the beautiful lake I had created there, which is where Suicune would be, since she loved water just as much as me. She stood over there, right on top of the water, and grinned at me, or rather, as much as she could grin. She came charging at me, and slowed down, right before knocking me to the ground, while burying her head into my chest. After spending a few moments just stroking her head, I put my self into a sitting position, and relayed to her what my mother and I spoke about, wanting to know what her thoughts on the matter would be. (2)

After I had finished, she just looked at me, ‘I think your mother is right, we should wait, to be honest, it’s not like it is exactly hurting anything, we can sit here and get stronger, plus Nyx and Yveltal, are still having a bit of an issue with each other, so I think it would be better to wait another year, who knows, maybe the starter Pokemon you all get, will wound up being rare or valuable Pokemon?’

That was true, and something I had not considered. I had already made up my mind, it was just like what Suicune had said, we didn’t really have anything to lose, and only everything to gain, because while waiting another year meant we had to stay back behind a few friends from school? We could also use this time, to keep training, both our Pokemon and ourselves. I smiled at her, and after spending a few more hours with her, just playing in the lake, I left and went into the house, and enjoyed dinner with my family. I then retired to my room for the night, and once I fell asleep, I was plagued, by horrible nightmares. Nightmares, that, little did I know, were not just nightmares, but were actually past memories, of another life, a life I had lived previously, in another world, another universe, another dimension….a world in which I was a god, died, got reborn as a demigod, regained my godly strength, and was sent to save this world.

(1) – I know the egg color doesn’t match Yveltal, but I needed to give Nyx a legendary, because the others already had some. I will go back and change her egg design later.

(2) – I know Suicune isn’t a psychic type, but I figure one she is a legendary, who is essentially a god, and two, due to her bond with Percy, as well as percy’s god and aura powers, she is able to speak with Percy, actually, Percy, his sisters, Hera, and Amaterasu can all speak and understand any and all Pokemon, due to being deities.

(3) – don’t be afraid to give some ideas, suggestions, harem members, plot lines, that sort of thing. I am open minded. Now for the harem suggestions, give a reason, and not just because she is hot.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know when the next chapter will be, this was just an idea that was swimming around in my head for a while, and wouldn’t leave me alone, Percy’s past will be explained in a chapter or two.
> 
> Also I am going to say this though, I haven’t fully mapped out what happened in percy’s past, but he never dated Annabeth. This will most likely be a harem.
> 
> I am willing to consider all starter suggestions for the four of them, and give ideas for the harem girls.


End file.
